Secrets And Love and Guardians
by XxGrace.Jones.20xX
Summary: An adoption of the story by RedRoseGreenThorn. The first chapters are all hers. I am just adapting it in my way
1. Summary

Secrets and Love and Guardian

_Summary_

_Summary is:_

_Rose falls in love with Christian, and Christian falls in love with Rose Lissa cheats on Christian with doesn't love Adrian tells her something important, that Rose can't share until her 18th birthday. Rose starts to cut herself, but Chris and Dimitri are the only ones who can save Rose gets taken away be Strigoi._

_That is some of the summary, I hope you like the story._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I hope you like this chapter.

I was walking to Lissa's dorm, when I got pulled into her head and Lissa and  
>Christian were arguing about how much Lissa is hanging around with I got<br>pulled into what Lissa was thinking, it was memory of her and Adrian were  
>in his bedroom, then Lissa started kissing Adrian, he was trying to push her<br>off, but he couldn't Adrian started to kiss her back, then both of them made love  
>to each other. I couldn't believe what Vasilissa done, she is a real **.(Maybe, i<br>ran to Lissa door and pushed it open to see them yelling.?)I was at Lissa's  
>door, then Lissa and Chris started shouting.<p>

"DO YOU LOVE ADRIAN NICK IVASHKOV?"Christian shouted at Liss, she flinched.

"Chrissy, I don't know" Lissa said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA" Chris shouted at Lissa I opened the door to  
>see Lissa near the door and Chris on the bed (Maybe Lissa on the bed and Chris<br>near the door?).

"Guys, what's wrong?"I asked both of them, they started talking at the same  
>time.<p>

"Both of you shut up," I told them "Right Chris, you start" I told nodded.

"Right, I saw Lissa and Adrian doing more than practising Spirit, it looked like  
>they were kissing, but I couldn't see" Christian<br>"OK, would you like the truth" I asked and he looked at me if I said something  
>stupid.<p>

"Umm, what do you mean?"Chris asked me.

"Well I can show you the memory of Lissa" I told I went over to Lissa.

"Do you love Chris?"I asked her.

"No" She simply answers.

"OK so you won't mind me showing Chris a memory" I told her. I went towards  
>Chris, and asked him to put his hands out and he did. I put mine in his, then I<br>showed him the memory: her and Adrian were in his bedroom, then Lissa  
>started kissing Adrian, he was trying to push her off, but he couldn't, the<br>Adrian gave up and started to kiss her back, then both of them made love to  
>each.<p>

Then the memory stopped he looked really shocked.

"OMG I can't believe you did that, Lissa?"Chris shouted then Chris turned to  
>me" How the hecks can you do that" Chris asked, while he was still in shocked by<br>Lissa's memory. I was still in confused how I can show memories

"Well I was in my bedroom, on Saturday the Eddie came in and I put my hands in  
>his, then I showed him a memory" I was a very good memory though it was: Mason<br>and Eddie and I messing around in the canteen and it good times.

"Well Vasilissa, I never want to see ever again" Chris spat, I've never seen that  
>side of Chris before, Chris left and Liss and I were standing in the middle of<br>her bedroom.

"Rose, go after him, make him happy, I can see in your aura that you love  
>him" Lissa told me. I like Chris as a friend, but I don't think I ever have<br>feelings for him. I nodded and left. I saw Christian near a tree in the middle  
>of the campus. I walked up to him, he looked up and both of us smiled.<p>

"Hey Chris," I greeted him."Rose, I thought you would be with Lissa" He said, He  
>looked terrible. I couldn't be with Lissa, for what she's done to Chris.<p>

"I couldn't be with Liss, after what's she done to you" I told him. I sat next to  
>were talking about friends, was curfew, Chris and I returned to our dorms. I<br>fell asleep,

7 months later:

Chris told me we were going to hang at his dorm told me 9. We've great  
>friends broke up with Chris (via a note saying I never loved you,<br>Blah, Blah.) Liss started acting like the other Royals. A stuck up **.I heard  
>rumours that she had sex with Jesse and I told Chris the news, he couldn't<br>believe it. I'm still friends with Mason, definitely best friends Christian, I  
>was outside his door and I knocked with a smile on my face.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hope you like this chapter.

RPOV

Chris opened the door and greeted me, then I went into his room. I noticed  
>that something on his walls, were pictures of me and him was 1 where; at<br>Christmas I was in my red dress, and Chris was in his black. The Academy had  
>been holding a dance, and Liss didn't want to, so Chris asked me and I said<br>yes.

There was a photographer; he asked us if we wanted our pictures taken. We both  
>said yes. Then Chris had his arm around my waist and I put my head on his<br>shoulder. I still remember that flashback. "So Chris, what movie did you want  
>to watch?" I asked him." I don't mind Rose" He replied. I picked my out<br>favourite, it was of us. He sat on his couch. I sat next to Chris; he put his  
>arm around my waist so I put my hands on his hands. They were so lovely and I<br>snuggle into his neck, and he let me.

I think I fell asleep through the movie. I woke up and looked at the clock it  
>said 7.30 am whoa we slept through the whole night. I looked at Christian, he<br>was still sleeping. I heard he was mumbling. "Rose I ..."Then I couldn't hear  
>what else he was saying. "Rose, please don't leave me". Ahh. I will never<br>leave 20 minutes later, Chris woke and looked into my eyes and I looked back  
>into his, they were beautiful, they were blue like the ocean, we looked away.<p>

"Rose" Chris said. I looked at him.

"Yeah Chris," I replied.

"Well there's this ski lodge, and we are going to. Are you like to hang  
>around with me?" Chris asked me. I bet he was going to tell me something else,<br>but couldn't.

"Of course Chris" I told nodded. I told him I would come see him tonight. I  
>went to my room and there was a knock on my door. I went over to my door,<br>opened it and there was Adrian.

"Hey Adrian, why are you here?" I asked him.

"Why hello little Dhampir, I am here to tell you important news." He replied.  
>I wonder what he is about to tell me, I thought.<p>

"Ok, Adrian tell me" I told him.

"Well Rose you..."Adrian said, but he was cut off by a knock on the door. I  
>told Adrian, I would be back in a minute. I went over to my door, and opened<br>was...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I opened my door, it was Christian. I always thought that  
>Adrian would make me leave Chris, which will never happen. I am getting these<br>strange feelings, they are starting to freak me out, I won't tell Christian.

"Hey Chris" I greeted him; He turned to smile at me.

"Hey Rose, How are you?" Chris asked me. I knew there was going to be a  
>fight.<p>

"Fine thank-you" I replied

"Why the hell is he here?" Chris asked me.

"Chris, his name is Adrian, he wanted to tell me something" I explained to  
>Chris.<p>

"Ok, what was he going to tell you?" Chris asked me.

"I don't know" I looked at Adrian; he said he will to tell me later.

"Guys I have to go" Adrian told us. I turned back to Chris, he looked  
>shocked.<p>

"Chris-"I started, he cut in.

"Rose, I don't want to hear it" He said and then Chris headed for my door. He  
>looked back at me, then turned around and went out of my room. I started to<br>cry over Chris. Hathaway crying over a boy.

7 Weeks Later

RPOV

I haven't come out my room, for seven weeks. The teachers were banging on my  
>door asking me to come out. I ignored them then Chris came, and he stayed ,I<br>didn't hear right Chris mumbles: Rosie, Rosie.

I know it is weird for me stay in my bedroom about a boy, but I love beautiful  
>sea blue eyes, lovely black hair which is gorgeous. I just want him to come in<br>my bedroom, so I can tell him that I love him.

But he was angry at me for letting Adrian in my bedroom. I don't know what to  
>think.<p>

But today all of us were going to the ski trip. I packed all my stuff, and  
>went out of my room I walked to where we were suppose to meet. I walked and<br>saw that everyone was looking at me everyone knew everything like that Chris  
>and I weren't talking to each other, I saw Chris near Liss talking. I really<br>don't care anymore.

Then we were told we were allowed to go on the plane, I got on there and saw  
>that everywhere all the seats were taken except I saw an empty seat, but it<br>was next Christian! **.I got to put up with Chris for 10 hrs.

CPOV

Vasilissa was very upset that Rose didn't want to come out her room. I even  
>tried, but I got no answer. I was packed ready for the trip and went down to<br>where we were supposed to meet. I saw Lissa calling my name.

"Hey Liss" I greeted her.

"Hey Chris, have you heard from Rose" Liss asked me. I shook my head. She  
>started talking about different things. Soon everything went quiet, and we saw<br>Rose coming towards the plane. Everyone knew Rose and I weren't talking to  
>each we were told we were allowed to go on the plane. I got on there to see I<br>saw a figure coming towards my way, it was Rose, she sat next to me. I had to  
>put up with Rose not talking to me for 10hrs.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was sitting next to Christian and as we weren't talking to each other, it  
>was tense between us. I got out my book; I don't usually read but I got into<br>it. I was glancing at Chris out of the corner of my eye, and he was just  
>sitting there; he wasn't even going to talk to me or acknowledge my presence.<p>

When I was in my room he was knocking on my bedroom door, but I have no idea  
>why he would do that. Maybe Alberta or Kirova asked him do it or he wanted to<br>do it himself; maybe he loves me... but I have no idea. Boys are so hard to  
>read, and even harder to love. Christian is really hard to read, you have no<br>idea whether he is sad, angry, passionate, or happy.

I knew Vasilissa was sitting next to Adrian Ivashkov. Spoilt **. I have no idea  
>what is wrong with her. She used to be really nice and now she thinks she can<br>have sex with Jesse, while she is in a relationship with Adrian Ivashkov.  
>She's completely changed from the four year old I met in kindergarten. Back<br>then we were the best of friends and had each other's backs. We believed that  
>there would always be a happy ending, that we'd find the love of our lives and<br>that we'd stay together forever. Except, she's changed. She cheated on  
>Christian with Adrian, and she's now cheating on him with Jesse Zeklos. Jesse.<br>Zeklos. After all the creepy stuff he tried to do to me, she's chosen to act  
>like a ** with him and to ruin her already tarnished reputation even further.<p>

5 hours later:

5 hours left till we appear at the ski lodge. Chris hasn't even said a word to  
>me. I heard a creepy voice behind me and I knew it was Jesse. I thought he was<br>sitting in the aisle with Lissa and Adrian; but apparently not.

"So Hathaway, have you and your strigoi wannabe boyfriend fallen out? You  
>should kiss and make up; you're just perfect for each other. I mean he's an<br>unwanted social reject and you're just plain unwanted. Not to mention crazy. A  
>match made in heaven." He had no right saying that about Christian and myself.<br>I looked at Christian, his face was upset that Jesse had said that. Everyone  
>always thought Christian was going to turn Strigoi, so everyone kept away from<br>him even some people told me to keep away from him, but I couldn't.

"Shut the ** up Jesse" I told him, I am not in the mood to argue with Jesse.  
>So ignored him, but he kept talking.<p>

"Awe they aren't talking, why don't you actually kiss? Oh wait you two have no  
>idea about feelings do you" Then I didn't say anything and so Jesse carried<br>on. I couldn't believe what he said next. Eww.

"Why don't we have sex and some kissing on the plane, then at the Ski lodge  
>you could come and join me in my room" Jesse suggested. I got up and stood in<br>front of my seat and opened my mouth and pretended to heave. Everyone laughed.  
>No way am I going to have sex with Jesse the Pervert-that's his new name. I<br>looked around the plane quickly; the teachers were preoccupied so they didn't  
>hear any of this. Thank God.<p>

"Will you shut the ** up Jesse, I've had enough of you talking. Just because  
>you had sex with Vasilissa Dragomir, doesn't mean you can boss Rose around"<br>Christian told him. Jesse had actually shut up. Everyone was talking about  
>Lissa and Jesse, and I can hear some arguing; I think it is Lissa and Adrian,<br>about the fact that she had sex with Jesse. Sick and wrong. Glancing towards  
>them I saw that Adrian and Lissa were kissing. I don't get that how Lissa and<br>Jesse were fighting and arguing, then the next minute they are kissing.

I looked at Christian. I am so lucky to have Chris he stuck up for me. We  
>smiled, then the next minute we were at silence again; Christian and I weren't<br>talking again. Yeah, this is so frustrating. I remembered that I had my iPod  
>and my Iphone in my handbag- Christmas presents from my mum and dad. I grabbed<br>my handbag; I looked at Chris to see he was sleeping. Then I turned to look at  
>my handbag again, I had to rummage through it to find what I wanted, when I<br>found my Iphone I checked to see if I had messages. I did from my mum and my  
>father.<p>

Heya sweetheart, how are you? I have to tell you something really important,  
>but I was hoping Adrian would do that for me.<p>

Janine Mazur.

Heya Rose, I know your mother sent you a message. I hear that you are hanging  
>around with Ozera; don't worry I really don't mind. Don't listen to what the<br>other says.

Abe Mazur

_~Flashback~_

Mum and Dad got married when I was 14, I was the bridesmaid. I had a beautiful  
>dress that I fell in love with; it was white and had pink roses all over<br>wedding was beautiful, there were banners all over the place. Father  
>was a millionaire, and Mother was a guardian. She wants me to be one, but I<br>have no idea if I want to be one. When I was 16 I heard Mum and Dad shouting  
>at each other. Father was asking "Why can't we tell her? We have been lying to<br>her." "I want her to be a guardian." was my mother's reply. I left the room  
>before they noticed.<p>

_~Flashback~_

I switched on my IPod and picked a song: Kesha's Take It Off. Love the song. I  
>think it was nearly night time and Christian was still asleep. I yawned and<br>rested my head on Christian's shoulder to try and sleep; then he moved and  
>placed his arm around my waist pulling me closer towards his body.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

The plane stopped.

Finally.

I hate being on a plane for Christian talking to Jesse being an **.

Christian went first, then he let me get out of our seats and he just went and left me all by myself. I got of the plane stretched my legs and arms. I went to where our luggage was kept. I found my pink suitcase and brought it over to where we were waiting for our room assignments. Alberta was calling out us girls first and surnames beginning with H being called out next. "Rose Hathaway" Alberta called out to me.

I walked over to her and she gave me my room key. I was about to go when she whispered into my ear. "Rose, when you go into that room you will love it. I know we were suppose to give you a double with Princess Vasilisa? but Christian insisted that you got that room without you sharing it with anyone."

Huh, I thought Chris didn't want to talk to me. I must got that all wrong. I went to the door of the Ski I got inside it was everything marble floors, marble was so breathtaking. I looked at my room key the number was 223. I went into the elevator and pressed the number of my floor. Finally the elevator stopped. I walked out and walked past the doors 221, 222, 223, it was my room. I opened the door to see it was breathtaking. It was like down in the lobby. Marble everything. I absolutely loved it. I went into my bedroom to find it was massive. A double bed and huge wardrobe, and a makeup table. Sweet. I put all my clothes in the wardrobe. Then I heard a knock on my door. I went over to it and opened it, it was Christian.

"Hey Christian" I greeted him. What now he wants to talk.

"Hey Rose" He replied. "I want to talk to about something"

"Of course" I added. Then Chris started talking. But it went all weird. I fainted and fell into darkness.

CPOV

Rose fainted while I was talking to her. Oh God. I picked her up and ran to the hospital. When I got there and I pushed through the doors and called after a nurse. A lady about 30 came; her nametag read 'My name is Danni'.

"What happened?" Danni asked me.

"I don't know I came to talk to her and she fainted on me" I explained to her. She nodded.

"She must of not had anything to eat" Danni said. I nodded. She told me to put Rose on the bed and wait for her to wake up. A few hours went I heard a whimper I looked at Rose to see she had woken up.

"Rose" I said.

"Chris where am I?"

"You're the infirmary, you fainted on me." I explained to her.

"How long have I been out?" Rose asked me.

"6 hours Rose" I told her. She shook her head

"I can't believe I fainted I am so sorry" Rose apologized to me. She didn't have to say sorry it wasn't her fault.

"Rose it wasn't your fault "I told her.

"No it was mine" She added. I really need to change the subject.

"Rose I want to tell you something"

She looked at me for a few seconds and then nodded. "Go ahead."

RPOV

"Rose I want to tell you something" Chris told me. I nodded.

"Remember when I wanted to talk to you, but Adrian was in the room" Chris said. I nodded. "Well when I was in there, I thought Adrian wanted you... So I was rude. I know Rose; you don't know how sorry I am. I was just ** off because I thought Adrian might take you away from me. I was... I was scared ok Rose. I was scared. I know Christian Ozera shouldn't be scared, but I was. Rose please understands, Adrian took Lissa away from me; so I thought Adrian was going to do the same to you. I know you wanted to tell me about what you were talking about, but I was rude and left you by yourself and I'm so...so sorry. I left you for ages. You don't know how long I stood there waiting for you. Rose I am going to tell you something I've never actually admitted to a girl: I love you" Chris told me. He loves me. OMG Christian loves me. I can't believe it. He admitted his feelings to me.

"Rose" Chris said.

"Yeah" I reply.

"Do you love me?" Chris asked me.

"Wow Chris this is a lot to take in" I told him.

"I know Rose, I shouldn't of said it" Chris apologized.

"No, it is sweet that you told me that you love me" I reply. "Chris" He looked at me. It was time for me to do the same and admit my feelings. "I love you too." I told him.

Then he kissed me. A sweet passionate kiss. It was so lovely to be kissed by a boy that loves you.

"Rose I absolutely love you, will you become my girlfriend?" Chris asked me.

"Yes I would love to" I reply. Then Alberta came in to my room.

"Rose; you alright?" Alberta asked me.

"Yes" I told her.

"Good. That's fine then. Lord Ivashkov wants to talk to you." Alberta told me.

"Ok let him in" I reply.

"Chris go get some food for me please." He nodded and left. Adrian came in.

"Rose" Adrian greeted.

"Adrian" I added.

"Are you okay?" Adrian asked me. I nodded. I hugged him, and then looked at his neck. The blood smelled so sweet, almost as if it was calling to me. Calling to me? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and then answered his question.

"I am fine." I told him.

"Rose I want to tell you something." Adrian told me. I am getting loads of explanations today.

"Ok," I say.

"Rose I am going to tell you something; but you can't tell anyone, not even Christian" Adrian told me. I nodded.

"Ok"

"Well Rose this is going to sound weird. You are a Royal Moroi." My mouth dropped open with shock. I couldn't believe it.


	7. Chapter 6

Previously On Secrets and Guardians and Love

"Well Rose this is going to sound weird. You are a Royal Moroi." My mouth  
>dropped open with shock. I couldn't believe it.-.<p>

"Adrian you got to be kidding me" I told him, there's no way am I a Moroi.

Chapter 5

"Rose I am so sorry, but you are."

"Adrian can you tell me how I am a Moroi" I asked and he nodded.

"Well your mother thought she was a Dhampir too; but then she found out she  
>was a Moroi. However, she couldn't tell until after she fell pregnant. Your<br>father thought you were going to be a Dhampir but weren't, you were a Moroi;  
>and so Abe asked Janine how you were a Moroi. So Janine told Abe why you<br>weren't a dhampir and explained that she is a moroi too. Your Mum and Dad had  
>to lie to everyone about you being a Moroi, and they pretended that you were a<br>dhampir.

So they made up that you were a Dhampir, but they looked at you and they could  
>see that you didn't have the side effects of being a Moroi. They had to lie,<br>because all the Strigoi want you Rose and will do anything till they get you  
>Rose. So your parents are making you get a guardian, which means that you have<br>to go in the Moroi dorms and say to the teachers that you are a Moroi and you  
>need a guardian."<p>

"Adrian I can't believe my mother and father lied to me"

"Rose look in the mirror." Adrian told me. I gave him a weird look but still  
>looked in my bag and brought out my mirror. "Look at your mouth." I looked it<br>and opened my mouth; and I could see the fangs. They weren't as pronounced as  
>any other Moroi's, but they were definitely longer and sharper tan a dhampirs.<br>Freaky.

Then I asked him. "Ok so what Royal family am I in then?"

"Ok, Rose this might sound weird to you, so please don't freak out."

"Ok." I was starting to feel scared.

"You are an Ivashkov."

"No way." I said.

"Yes I am right." Adrian said.

"I don't believe you, have you got my birth certificate?" I asked. He went out  
>as I felt my phone vibrate. I rummaged through my pockets and found it was a<br>message from Chris.

'Heya gorgeous, I hve gt the food, plez can u tell me whn u r out of the  
>ya: C.O xx'<p>

I texted him back straight away. 'Heya C.I will be out in a 10min I promise  
>ya: R.H xx'<p>

Adrian came back with a piece of paper and he then gave it to me. I opened it  
>and it looked like a rusty piece of paper. I looked closer and saw that it was<br>actually a Birth certificate. It read:

Name: Rosemarie Lia Ivashkov.

Born: 24th December 1993

Sex: Female

Mother's name: Janine Mali Ivashkov (nee Hathaway)

Father's name: Abraham Josh Ivashkov

Brother's name: Adrian James Ivashkov

Auntie name: Tatitina Rose Ivashkov (Queen Of Dhampir's and Moroi)

Birth place: Royal Court, USA.

Hour of Birth: 12.00am

Whoa Adrian is my brother. This is so scary. I looked at Adrian he was very  
>surprised to see that I am his sister.<p>

"Heya Bro." I said.

"Sis..." Adrian replied.

"Bet you didn't see that coming." I grinned at him, and he returned the smile  
>before responding.<p>

"Nope, definitely not."

"Adrian, I can't even tell Chris?"

"No, I am so sorry Rose" I nodded.

"I need to go and see Chris" I told him.

"Rose you have to have a guardian and apparently you are going to be the  
>Queen" WHAT.<p>

"No way" I said. He nodded.

"I am going now." I repeated. "I need some time to wrap my head around this."  
>Adrian nodded. He kissed my forehead. I walked out and went to my room where<br>Christian is supposed to be. I opened the door of my room. It was full of  
>candles and there were lights everywhere. It was absolutely beautiful. Then I<br>saw Christian in a tux - a tux suits him. There was food on the table. I think  
>it is Chinese.<p>

"Heya Chrissy" I greeted.

"Heya gorgeous" Chris told me.

"Chris, I love this" I said.

"I am glad you like it. Baby girl I did this all for you because I am crazy  
>for you" He took my hand and kissed it before leading me to the table. It was<br>Chinese. Lush. I had sweet and sour chicken while Chris had Hong Kong Style.  
>After a few hours we were watching movies till 21.30. Then I felt Chris kiss<br>my cheek and he put his arm around my waist, pulling me in tight to his side.  
>Then I fell asleep.<p>

I was thinking through the information that Adrian had told me earlier. That I  
>am a Moroi and Adrian is my brother. But I was scared because I might become<br>the queen.

End of Chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

_Previously On Secrets and Guardians and Love_

I was thinking through the information that Adrian had told me earlier. That  
>I<br>am a Moroi and Adrian is my brother. But I was scared because I might become  
>the queen.<p>

Chapter 7

I woke up and I found out that Christian's arms were nice and warm. I feel  
>like I actually love Christian, but I have no idea if he feels the same as me.<br>I mean, I know that we told each other that we love each other; but maybe he  
>only said it in the heat of the moment. I sat up, and moved out of Christian's<br>embrace, watching as he snuggled up to the pillow. I giggles quietly; it was  
>so funny. I got my clothes I wanted to wear. I went into the bathroom and put<br>on my clothes then makeup; lipstick, eye shadow, mascara. I gave my reflection  
>one more glance before re-entering the bedroom to see if Chris was awake yet.<br>He was.

"Hey beautiful." Chris greeted.

"Hey Chrissy." He was adorable.

"Are you alright?" I kissed his cheek. "Baby I need to go and get changed." I  
>groaned. "I will be back." Chris told me.<p>

"Okay, I'll come and find you in a little while." I kissed him once more on  
>the lips before I left. I knew I had to go to the teachers. I walked up to<br>front of the Ski Lodge. I saw Alberta and ran up to her.

"Hi Alberta." I greeted.

"Hey Rose." Alberta replied.

"I have something I really need to say. But first, I'm asking you to please  
>keep your mind open to all possibilities and not judge me." I told her.<p>

"Okay, what is it?" Alberta asked me.

"Well, I am a Moroi" She gave me a look, and then dragged me to the infirmary.

"Hello my name is Danni." Danni greeted us.

"Hello Danni. I know this may sound slightly strange, but could you please can  
>you do a blood test on Rose to see if she is a Moroi." Alberta explained to<br>her.

Danni nodded and took me into a small side room before getting me to lie down  
>on the bed. She got a needle attached to a blood bags and one of those things<br>that raises your blood pressure. She wrapped the bandage around my arm before  
>she pumped it up so that the pressure increased in my arm. I had to flex and<br>relax my fist a few time so she could find the vein. Once she did, she told me  
>to stay still. I nodded and took a deep breath as she swabbed the area before<br>sliding the needle into the main vein in my arm. Immediately, blood started to  
>fill the bag. Once it was full she removed the needle and place a small cotton<br>wall bud to the place where the needle had been to help stop the bleeding. She  
>showed me how to apply pressure to help prevent any bruising before letting me<br>know that the results would take 1hr.

After she had finished Alberta came into the room with some  
>waterorange/apple? Juice and some biscuits. "You need to eat and drink  
>something to stop yourself from fainting from the blood loss."<p>

I nodded and started to eat.

"Rose, please can you tell me how you think you are a Moroi?" Alberta asked  
>me.<p>

"Adrian told me."

"Adrian Ivashkov?" I nodded. We were talking about things. Then Danni came in;  
>I hadn't realised that the hour had passed so quickly.<p>

"Well the blood results are back." Danni said. "And they show that Rose you  
>are in fact a full Moroi." I nodded.<p>

"Thank you Danni. But can I please ask that you keep this private. No one else  
>is allowed to know."<p>

She gave me a small smile and nodded before leaving the room. "Of course Rose;  
>doctor patient confidentiality."<p>

"Well Rose, it looks like you are going to be getting a guardian rather than  
>being one."Alberta said. I groaned.<p>

"Sorry Rose." Alberta said.

"Alberta, there's one more thing. I am an Ivashkov." I told her.

"Well you are gonna need 4 guardians then."

"Ok. But like with Danni, can you not tell anyone; because I have to keep it  
>a secret until I am 18. Then I can tell everyone." She nodded. I finished off<br>the rest of my water/juice and left.

I really wanted to know why I lived without the blood. Why had I only just  
>started being attracted to it? I walked around the Ski Lodge trying to find<br>Adrian, and then I found him outside smoking.

"Hey Bro." I greeted Adrian.

"Hey sis, you are alright?" Adrian asked me.

"Yeah I am ok. I just want to ask you something."

"Just the one? If I was you, I'd have millions of them."

"Ok, can you explain to me how I lived without blood for the past seventeen  
>years? Why have I only just started feeling 'thirsty'?"<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Previously on Secrets and Guardians and Love Rose's fangs have only just  
>started to grow. Now that her body's starting to change, she needs blood to<br>complete the change properly - but first she needed the fangs so she could  
>drink the blood.<p>

"Ok, can you explain to me how I lived without blood for the past seventeen  
>years? Why have I only just started feeling 'thirsty'?"<p>

Chapter 8

"Rose, you have started feeling thirsty because your fangs have just started  
>to grow, and your body is starting to change into that of a Moroi." Adrian<br>told me.

"Ok, so I am starting to grow into a Moroi?" I say.

"Yes you are Rose, when you have changed completely you will have the physical  
>strength of a dhampir, and the elemental strength of a Moroi; because you have<br>trained as a Dhampir and you are a very special Moroi." Adrian told me.

"So why can't I tell anyone about me being a Moroi except the teachers "I asked  
>him.<p>

"Well Rose, there was a prophecy saying that if your parents had a girl there  
>will be a prophecy about them until they are 18. So that means there will be a<br>few attacks in the court when you are there, because our great aunt wants us  
>to look at colleges. Do you want to Rose? But bear in mind that Tatitina<br>doesn't know you're related to her.

The strigoi will be asking for the Ivashkov Princess, if they don't get you  
>Rose, they will kill everyone who you love and care for. Even Christian and<br>myself, so if you tell everyone that you are the Ivashkov Princess I know  
>people will sell you out. So once you are 18 you can tell everyone and become<br>Queen and marry Christian who I know you love. You'll be protected and much  
>safer." Adrian explained to me. This is really a lot to take in.<p>

"Adrian, can you tell me what I'll specialize in?"

"Well Rose, you are a very special Moroi so you will specialize in all the  
>elements; fire, air, spirit, earth, water and darkness." I nodded. Then we<br>heard whispers from around the corner. It was Lissa and Mia. The two **.

"I'm pregnant." Liss said. I was shocked and when I looked at Adrian he was  
>surprised too.<p>

"Whoa, who is the father?" Mia asked Lissa.

"Jesse Zeklos." Lissa replied. OMG. I glanced over and saw Adrian was crying.  
>My heart clenched painfully at his hurt and so I tried to comfort him. Poor<br>Adrian.

"Lissa, I can't believe that. Are you sure?" Mia replied.

"I know Mia, I was shocked too, but it's definitely Jesse's. I am going to  
>pretend it is Christian Ozera's." No she isn't. When I looked towards Adrian,<br>he had run away. I didn't know where he could have gone, so I went to my room  
>and sat down on my marble floor which was very cold. I hated this: I am<br>becoming Queen, I am an Ivashkov Princess, I can't tell Chris or anyone else  
>and now Vasilissa is pregnant and planning to blame my boyfriend.<p>

It is too much to take in. I absolutely hate this - it sucks. I looked around  
>my room and a lamp in the corner. I got up and went over to it, picked it up<br>and threw it against the door repeatedly to release some of my frustration. I  
>didn't care that it made a noise. Then I heard voices. I just collapsed onto<br>my bed, tired and worn out. I must have dozed off for a minute, because I woke  
>up to find II was being shaken. I looked to see who it was, to find Alberta<br>watching me with concern in her eyes.

"Rose Ivashkov, are you okay?"

"Err...Yeah." Then Alberta looked around the whole place. Then looked back at  
>me.<p>

"What happened here?"

"Nothing much, I just felt tired."

"So you threw a lamp at the door?" I didn't have an answer to that so I simply  
>nodded. Then I heard running towards my door. It was Adrian and Christian.<p>

"Rose, what happened in here?" Chris asked me.

"Don't worry about it. I was just a bit tired."

"Rose, I've got to worry about your safety; I'm your boyfriend." I wish I  
>could tell him, but I couldn't. I looked at Adrian. He still had tears coming<br>down his face. I was about to go over to him, but Vasilissa came in. What is  
>her problem? I hate her. I could actually ban her from this world and put her<br>in the human world. That would be so easier, because she is going to try to  
>mess up my boys. Yes I did say my boys. She opened her mouth to speak, but<br>shut it in shock when she looked around the whole place.

"Whoa who owns this?"

"I do" I said.

"Whoa Rose, I absolutely love it. Sweet. I thought only Moroi were supposed to  
>have good rooms, not Dhampir's. WOW, it looks like your Mum and Dad got money.<br>Rose and I feel so sorry you are not a Moroi, because it means you cannot hang  
>around with Moroi. It's the rules and rules need to be obeyed." Whoa, she did<br>not just try too

ban me from seeing my friends. She is going to get a punch in  
>a minute.<p>

"Oh really Vasilissa Dragomir? Well I hear you have a secret to tell Chris and  
>Jesse and the whole school"<p>

"What? How do you know about that secret?" She had a panicked look across her  
>face.<p>

"I have my sources." I told her.

"Rose, what is the secret?" Christian asked me.

"Well our dear Vasilissa has a secret; she is pregnant with Jesse's baby." I  
>looked at Christian to see his mouth had dropped open in shock. He couldn't<br>believe it.

"Is that true Vasilissa?" Christian asked. Liss nodded and then we heard Jesse  
>calling Lissa's name.<p>

"You better get back to your ** of a boyfriend" I told her.

"I know you have a secret too Rose and I will find it out." Liss threatened  
>me.<p>

"Really Vasilissa? I haven't even got a secret, but your secret is big. I bet  
>your parents wouldn't be very pleased to see their beautiful daughter pregnant<br>and the father the ** boy." She shook her head and left. I glanced round the  
>room to see Alberta still standing there, she looked surprised.<p>

"Whoa Rose, how did you know that she was pregnant?" Alberta asked me.

"I was talking to Adrian, when we heard voices; it was Lissa and Mia. They  
>were talking about it." She nodded and left. I turned back to Adrian and<br>Christian.

"Anyone up for a pizza and a movie?" I asked both of them and both of them  
>nodded. We ordered and ten minutes later I heard a knock at the door to my<br>room. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see the pizza had arrived  
>that quickly, so I paid the man giving him a tip for being so quick. Then I<br>started to head back to where Adrian and Christian were. I stood out in the  
>hallway, because they were arguing.<p>

"Do you fancy my Rose?" Christian asked him.

"No I do not like Rose; I like her as a sister." Before Chris or Adrian could  
>say anything I stepped in.<p>

"Boys calm it."

I got out a movie called 17 again. It was so funny, I loved it. We finished  
>our pizza and we saw that Chris had fallen asleep.<p>

"Adrian, will Lissa find out?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No she won't, I promise you." Adrian told kissed my cheek, before I  
>grabbed a couple of blankets, and we fell asleep too.<p>

END OF CHAPTER.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up to see Adrian and Christian cuddling into each other. The sight was  
>so funny I couldn't help but laugh. Thinking they needed a little bit more<br>rearranging so I went over and studied them for a minute before picking up  
>Adrian's arm to place it around Christian. It was such a funny sight that I<br>started giggling all over again. I rummaged through my pocket and found my  
>Iphone. I took a picture of them, they were still in that position when I took<br>the photo and didn't wake up when the light flashed. I then sent it Father and  
>Mother. I knew they were going to find it hilarious.<p>

'Heya Mum and Dad.

How are you? I have found out that I am a Moroi, so you don't need to worry  
>about keeping it a secret from me any longer. I have a funny pic of Adrian and<br>my Bf Christian. I hope you find it funny.

Love

Rose Ivashkov. X'

Once I'd sent the message I turned the T.V on. Flicking through the channels I  
>found Vampire Diaries. Damon is so Hot. It was the one when Damon has to<br>compel Elena, because he told her he loved her. I cried a little when he did  
>it. Then a few hours later the boys woke up.<p>

I looked at them and they looked disgusted. I giggled at the looks on their  
>faces which caused Adrian and Christian to glare at me. Despite knowing that<br>they're going to have a go at me because I sent that picture to Mum and Dad I  
>couldn't help but laugh again and grin brightly at them. Never mind<p>

"Rose, did you have anything with this?" Christian asked me. I shook my head.

"Of course not, I can't help that you two are just naturally attracted to each  
>other. I did send a picture of you two snuggling into each other though."<p>

"WHAT!" Both of them shouted. The shock was clear to see across both of  
>their faces, and a touch of fear at who I could have sent the photo to. Before<br>I could say anything, my phone beeped. It was mum and dad.

'Heyya Rose.

We are fine. That is good. I love the pic of Adrian and Christian. I was  
>laughing and so was your father. Sweetheart, we have a appointment with the<br>Queen as we have to tell her about you. So we are going to fly a private jet  
>to the ski lodge to pick you and your brother up; it is coming in 3 hrs. Love<br>ya.

Janine and Abe Ivashkov.'

I groaned. I don't want to see the Queen and it would mean that I would have  
>to leave Christian here. How am I going to tell him we have to go to court to<br>see the Queen and Adrian has to come with me? Christian is going to be so  
>jealous and I won't have an explanation. I looked at my clock, it said:<br>12.00pm.

"Adrian, can I talk to you please?" He nodded. I looked at Chris nervously to  
>see he was sleeping on my bed.<p>

"What's up sis?" Adrian asked me.

"Well Adrian, Mum and Dad are sending a private jet to collect us so that we  
>can go to court and see our aunt." I couldn't help but make a face as I<br>explained to him. Adrian was pleased to get out of the ski lodge, but not too  
>pleased that we had to go see our aunt.<p>

"So when is the private jet coming?" Adrian asked me.

"At three." Which meant we needed to get dressed fast.

"I better go" Adrian said. I nodded and walked him to the door. As soon as he  
>opened it he started running to his room. Christian was still on my bed<br>sleeping so I put the free time to good use. I went into the shower and washed  
>my hair, curled it and put some makeup on. Then I went to my wardrobe. Rifling<br>through my clothes for a minute I decided on my Peachy dress which is short  
>and high heels. Glancing at my clock again it said:14.30. We have half an hour<br>until the private jet arrives. I went through my drawers and found a piece of  
>paper. I had to write a message to Christian.<p>

'Hey Christian.

Listen, I love you remember. I just have to go to court with Adrian and meet  
>the Queen for something. I have no idea what it's all about. Chris please do<br>not get jealous I love you. If Vasilisa asks you where I have gone just say  
>none of her business.<p>

Love you always.

R.H x'

It was 14.45 by the time I finished writing. I went down to the lobby where  
>Adrian was waiting. He looked nice in his suit.<p>

"Heyya Sis, you look lovely." Adrian greeted me.

"You don't clean up too badly yourself."

I saw that Vasilisa and Jesse were waiting for something, but I didn't know  
>what. I really don't care. I walked outside with Adrian, to see our jet was<br>there. There was a chauffer named Daniel, who helped me onto the plane.

Vasilisa and Jesse went onto another plane. But on ours Mum and Dad were there  
>sitting on the sofa. Dad drinking Vodka and I think Mum was watching Vampire<br>Diaries.

They looked up and saw their two lovely children. It was weird to see my  
>family here, because all of my life I thought I was only child; a dhampir<br>learning to be a guardian. But apparently not. I am a Royal Moroi and my Great  
>Aunt is the Queen. My life is so not normal.<p>

"Rose, Adrian nice to see you again." Dad said.

"Dad, you make out like we've been gone for a few years." I said.

"True." Adrian backed me up.

"Now Rose, I loved the photo of Adrian and Christian together. It was so  
>funny." Mum finally commented which earnt me a glare from Adrian.<p>

"Rose, that was so embarrassing." Adrian whined.

"Yes Adrian, it might of been embarrassing; but it was funny. I might put it  
>on Youtube and Facebook!" I couldn't help but reply back. Adrian looked at me<br>for a minute. Then he grabbed hold of me and pushed me on the sofa, tickling  
>me. Mum and Dad thought it was nice to see Adrian and I play fighting.<p>

Just as I was about to start fighting back Adrian spoke. "Don't you dare post  
>that on facebook or Youtube Rosemarie Anya Victoria Ivashkov." Adrian warned<br>me, by using my whole name.

I laughed. "Why not?" I asked him.

"Because, my sweet little sister, it will be embarrassing for the family."

"You mean, not fun."

It was always like this. Royals couldn't do anything, because it could  
>embarrass the family name.<p>

After a while Adrian and I were telling each other about secrets.

"Adrian, what am I going to have to say to our aunt?"

"Well Rose, you are going to have to say to her about the Moroi, and how we  
>have to keep it a secret until you are 18"Adrian told me. I nodded and fell<br>asleep on Adrian shoulder, then I felt his warm hands pulling me closer to  
>him. We arrived at the court in what seemed like no time. Adrian was trying to<br>wake me up. Which was an epic fail for him.

"Rose, wake up." He spoke softly. I shook my head. He tried a couple more  
>times before shouting "Rose, wake up!" in my ear. I jerked awake to see Adrian<br>smirking.

"Shut up." I told him.

We walked all the way to the court and saw that we had to sign in and go to  
>our rooms.<p>

"Mum, I didn't pack anything." I told her.

"I know Sweetheart, Adrian packed for you last night; as soon as he knew we  
>had to go to court" I nodded and said thanks to Adrian.<p>

Arriving at our rooms I found out that I had to share a room with him. Not  
>nice. Well it is weird, because now I had to share everything with him.<p>

"Adrian, please can I have the bigger bed." I asked him. Adrian had the bigger  
>bed, because he did his dibs .I was arguing with him.<p>

"No Rose." Adrian told me. I did my puppy pout, which worked on everyone  
>including Mum and Dad until Adrian finally gave in.<p>

"Fine Rose." I kissed him on the cheek and decided to have a little nap to  
>sleep off the jet lag.<p>

A few hours later a guardian came up and told us the Queen was ready to see  
>us. I was nervous but Adrian told me it was going to be fine. I trust Adrian,<br>and taking a deep breath we walked down the stairs with a guardian behind us.

We got towards the Throne Room, and knocked.


	11. Chapter 10

We all knocked on the door at once, as they told us we could enter, I grew  
>nervous. When we finally filed into the room, we saw the Queen was sitting on<br>her throne. I was bloody scared. I didn't know what to do, so we did what the  
>first thing that came into our heads, we walked up to her.<p>

"Hello everyone." She looked at me and disgust covered her face. "What is a  
>dhampir doing here?" Queen screeched. She honestly still thought I was a<br>Dhampir.

"That's what we want to talk to you about" Mother said. The Queen looked  
>sceptical but nodded.<p>

"Well, actually she is your great niece" Mum told her, confusion flashed over  
>the queens face; this was obviously not what she expected.<p>

"What? She is my niece?" Queen asked and Mum nodded. The Queen looked so tired,  
>and surprised.<p>

"Ok, have you got her birth certificate?" Tatiana asked, trying to find a loop  
>hole to prove us as liars. Mum handed over to her and Tatiana read it.<p>

"Ok, so why can't we tell people?" Tatiana asked, she only looked more  
>confused.<p>

"Well sister, I was supposed to be a Dhampir, but my mother and father didn't  
>tell. Until I was 17. That was when I had Rose and Adrian So I thought if I<br>say to Rose that she was a Dhampir, and leave Adrian as the Moroi, because I  
>knew the Strigoi were after Rose. They are after her, because if the Ivashkov<br>have another Girl they would kill her, in the end she would kill them and lead  
>us to peace, but before that even happens we need some guardians for her" Mum<br>explained to her, The Queen nodded. And Mum and Dad and the Queen went on  
>about my safety.<p>

JPOV

I was walking around the court with Vasilissa; she went on about if she were  
>Queen. I didn't want to hear it so I tried to block it out. We were near the<br>Throne Room, when we heard talking. I put my ear against it; we Moroi have  
>good hearing. It was Rose, Adrian, the Queen, Janine and Abe. I wonder why they<br>are in there.

"My mother and father didn't tell. Until I was 17. That was when I had Rose  
>and Adrian So I thought if I say to Rose that she was a Dhampir, and leave<br>Adrian as the Moroi, because I knew the Strigoi were after are after  
>her, because if the Ivashkov have another Girl they would kill her, in the end<br>she would kill them and lead us to peace, but before that even happens we need  
>some guardians for her" Janine Ivashkov explained. I can't believe it. That<br>was why she had a room. Vasilissa told me

Ooh Rose is a Moroi. Sweet gossip to spread around when we are back to the  
>Ski Lodge. I ran back to my room after I left Vasilissa. She can walk by<br>herself.

I text Ralf.

Hey dude, I have sweet gossip

Ralf text back:

What is it?

I text back:

Rosemarie is a Moroi

Ralf text back:

Really?. That would be sweet gossip to spread. I will tell people right now!

I text back:

Good!

RPOV

After the talk with the Queen, I went back to Adrian and my room. I flopped  
>onto the bed and instantly fell asleep.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

I woke up, in my lovely warm bed. Adrian's arm was around me. He was protective over me and I love that. Then I heard my phone beeped. I picked it up and it was Christian.

"Hello babe" I greet him

"Don't hello babe me, I know your secret" Christian told me. What does he mean he knows my secret?

"What do you mean?"I asked him.

"Well, Jesse came around to my room today, telling me you were a Moroi and Ivashkov. That is even worst" Christian tells me. He is dissing my family name.

"Excuse me, how dare you even to speak to me like that. We are over" I tell him. Then slammed my phone down on my bed, then I started crying. I didn't want this.

Adrian put his arm around me, and I nestled into in his chest. Then I heard a knock it was Mum and Dad.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"Mum asked me. I couldn't speak. So Adrian did it for me.

"Christian phoned her, and apparently everyone knows that she is a Moroi, I think Jesse was listening to our little conversation. Then all I heard was Rose shout we are over" Adrian explained. Mum and Dad nodded, told me everything was going to be ok.

**7 Months Later:**

I was fine, I think, well Christian and I are still not back together. Everyone knows that I am a Moroi, even Camille asked me to join her group which I have declined. Christian is going out with Lissa now.

Adrian and I are just sticking together like brother and sister. In music we have to do a project. Which I am so excited about, but the problem is I am paired up with my ex boyfriend, Christian, but right now I am complaining about it to Adrian.

"I swear this is karma" I shout, Adrian flinches.

"Rose, please sis, it is going to be fine" Adrian says, I knew he was trying to calm me down. I couldn't believe it, the teachers knew that Christian had broken up, so what did they do, they put us in a group.

Christian had asked me to come around his room to do the music project which is supposed to be in 12 weeks. So 6 of those weeks I can have ago at Christian. Oh yeah. I will have 2 guardians that will follow me. I feel like Christian hates me for life. Well, I will see, won't I?

I walked into the boys dorms and went to Christian's door, I was about to knock, but then I heard noises. Ooh they must be having sex. Great. I was about to go, but someone opened the door. It was Christian. He was in his aqua blue boxers. I must say his body looks amazing.

"Hi," I say, I have no idea what to say.

"Hey, I thought you were coming a bit later" Christian says.

I laughed," Oh, I was, but I have loads of homework, so I thought I would come here early, but you are busy with your girlfriend" I say, I said girlfriend with so much venom. Before, Christian could get a word in; Lissa had come to the door. Bear in mind that my guardians were behind me.

"Oh, look, the tramp is here" Lissa said. My guardians didn't like that, so one of them stood beside me. I knew they were trying to help me the future queen.

"Shut up, Slut" I snarled at her.

"How dare you, Chrissy sort her out" Lissa whimpered. I laughed. Christian does nothing.

"Ahh, Vasilissa has to get her boyfriend to sort out her problems" I reply.

"Why are you even here?"Lissa said.

"I was going to ask Christian if he wants to do his music project, but looks like you are busy, so I am just going to go" I say. Lissa looked happy. Bitch. I have no idea what I have to deserve this.

She was one who cheated on Christian with my brother. Then she cheated on Adrian with Jesse. Now she is going back out with Christian. I really am a rebound girl, according to the boys.

"Yeah, go away, no wants you. Once I am Queen I am going to send you to jail" Lissa told me. She really thinks that she is going to be Queen, and Christian is going to be her King.

"Well, Princess Dragomir, you are looking at the new queen, who is going to be queen in a few months" I say. Christian is shocked. I really wish I hadn't broken up with him, but he diss my family.

"Excuse me, Rose, you are going to be Queen, no way" Lissa screeched, I nodded. Lissa ran back inside and I saw her on the phone. I cannot see how Christian could go out with her. It still amazes me. The problem is I am still in love with Christian. I still wonder if he loves me.

"Christian, I am going back to my dorm" I tell him.

"Rose, please, I can kick Lissa out then we can do our project "Christian adds. I nod. Christian tells me to wait. Then I heard shouting; then it even amazes me that Lissa has walked out of the room, while she is still in her bra and knickers. Slut.

When Christian came back to see me, I was laughing. Christian let me come into his room. It was like how I remembered. Then I turned and saw I was looking into Christian's aqua eyes. I bet he was looking into my emerald eyes. Then I turned away from him.

"So, what do you want to do for our project?"Christian asked me.

"I was thinking a bit of rock and ballroom "I explained. Christian liked that idea. Then we started to find songs that would be good. Then I was really tired. My guardians were nowhere to be found; they must have gone and got some food.

"Christian, I must get my dorm "I told him; then I tripped over his shoes.

Then Christian catches me, and then whispers in my ear "Careful, I just might fall for you too." I blushed; then I ran out of the room. I went back to my room and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

I woke up. I cannot believe Christian did that. I was still blushing. I put on my light and then I found there was loads of people in my bedroom, Adrian, Mum, Dad, Eddie, Mason and Christian. How the hell did he get here so quick? I pushed myself up to the door; I didn't want to speak to Christian. What happened in his room I knew I had to forget; we have broken up and he is going out with my slut-ex best friend. I am going to become Queen; I can't get caught up in relationships and love. Christian came towards me; I had to do what I have to do.

"Get away from me!" I shouted at him, He didn't obey.

"Rose, please, calm down!" Christian told me. I shook my head. My mother and father were watching my outbursts. Suddenly Christian kissed my lips; it was so passionate, it was like my first kiss with him. Everyone looked happy and confused. I pushed away from Christian; I went over to my wardrobe and began to pick out my clothes before I went into my bathroom. As soon as the door closed I could hear whispers.

"Christian, what is wrong with my sister?" Adrian asked.

"Well, we err...Had a little moment, then she ran off?" Christian said.

"Why?"Mum asked. "Well, Lissa and Rose had a little argument; then we went started our project. Rose tripped over something when she was leaving and caught her and whispered to her 'Careful, I just might fall for you too' then she ran out of the room." Christian explained. I heard my bedroom door open and made my way out of my bathroom swiftly. It was Lissa and my guardians.

"Christian, what the hell are you doing here?" Lissa asked him in her high voice.

"I was just visiting Rose, and then I started to talking to her parents..." Christian explained.

"Come on, Chris, we have to do some things. I have talked to the Queen; she has given me the Queen title." Lissa said, excited. I walked out to my bedroom.

"Well, hello Princess, how are you doing?" I asked her.

"I was getting Christian, your guardians followed me" Lissa told me.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Why are you being such a bitch to me?"I asked her.

"You want to know?" Lissa asked me, I nodded.

"Well you stole Christian away from me, just because of your stupid vision." Lissa said.

"You did that all by yourself my dear. You cheated on Christian with my brother." I shouted at her. "Well, you could have ignored that vision, then leave Christian and I would be together." Lissa said.

"Excuse me, I do not think you got this correct, you cheated on Christian. I had to pick up the pieces, Christian and I started dating; you didn't like that so you made up a lie saying that you were pregnant. Then you couldn't believe that I was staying at the Ski Lodge. Did you know Christian brought that for me? Then Jesse heard that I was a Moroi, so I broke it off with Christian; and then you went back to him. I always thought I was the REBOUND GIRL." I explained to everyone, and I shouted the last bit. Mum and Dad couldn't believe it.

"I don't give a fuck, I am going to be Queen" Lissa told me.

That was enough to push my buttons. She better get the fuck out of my room. I was about to lunge for Lissa, but Christian wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked into his eyes, his beautiful eyes, I was always calmed down when I looked at them. Christian knew they calmed me down, because I had told him. I hugged him. Then I didn't expect what Lissa did. She lunges for me, and pulling me out of Christian's arms. I was on the floor with Lissa was on top of me. My guardians tried to help but Lissa made sure they stayed way back. My guardians went out the room. This fight was between Lissa and I. Then I saw, there were 10 guardians in my room. They were just about to make their way over to the next Queen. Christian stopped them.

"Leave them, this is their fight." Christian tells them. All of them nodded.

"What are they fighting about?" Alberta asked. "Boys, Relationships, being Queen." Christian said. Again, all of them nodded. I was looking at Lissa; she had such pain and anger in her eyes. I quickly pushed her off of me.

"Lissa, why are we doing this, we used to be best friends." I asked her.

"We are doing this, because of boys." Lissa said. "Lissa, please." I pleaded her.

"Rose, I used to be so jealous of you, because you got the boys and I didn't. They used to look at you all lovey dovey. Once I met Christian, I fell in love with him. I was so drunk that night with Adrian, but now I realise that you and Christian deserve each other." Lissa explained to me. Now I understood.

"Lissa, I am so sorry." I said.

"Don't worry Rose, best friends?" Liss asked me. I nodded and hugged her. At last, Lissa and I were best friends again.

I turned towards Christian. "Hey, gorgeous" I teased him. Christian laughed and hugged me; I began to cry. Christian kissed my lips, finally I have him back. I looked over at Adrian; he was kissing Lissa. Adrian saw me and he winked. I giggled.

"Should we get dinner?" I asked; everyone nodded. Both of my guardians followed us to the Canteen. I saw everyone look. They were so surprised that Christian and I back together. I made my way over to the doughnuts and picked up 2 chocolate. I sat down on the bench at our table, next to Christian. I swiped a bit of Chocolate of my doughnut; then I put it on his nose.

Christian looked at me causing me to giggle. I ran away from him and hid behind Alberta. She was laughing. When I walked back to my table, Christian wasn't there. Then I felt some soft arms around my waist, I knew it was Christian. Then Jesse Zeklos made his way over to us. Great.

"Hello, Rose, Christian; Lissa." Jesse greeted. Jesse always hated my brother.

"Get lost Jesse." I said to him.

"Remember, I might become King." Jesse whispered in my ear. That will never happen. I finished eating, and then made my way to my bedroom. Christian kissed me, goodbye and walked towards his dorm. I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**3 months later**_:

I woke up and I looked at my alarm clock it was 12:45pm. I groaned. I got out of bed and went to have a shower and I washed my hair. I jumped out of the shower and went to my wardrobe and I picked out my leggings and my tank top and high heels. I was ready for lunch. I was so hungry. I walked out of my door and made my way down to lunch. Christian and I were doing so well. I love him and he loves me. Christian told me we were going to have a night to ourselves. I was ready for sex. I am so glad that Mum and Dad and Adrian, haven't gave me the sex talk. It would be just embarrassing.

When I saw two figures kissing, looks like it. They look in love. I was supposed to be meeting Christian at lunch, but I looked everywhere for him, he wasn't there. He must be already in there. So I walked towards the couple kissing, when I saw who it was. I wanted to burst out crying, betrayal and hurt, was what I was feeling right now. It was Lissa and Christian, kissing.

Cliff hanger!

Can you all vote on the poll on my profile whether I should change this from an R X C story?


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi Guys these are my chapters from now hope you like it. ^_^**

The broke apart as they heard me; both looking guilty. They should be! I didn't even think I just ran hearing their cries. I ran to the most unlikely person; Tatinia, but there was guards at the door who said she was having a meeting. I couldn't trust anyone anymore and Tatinia was nowhere to be found, so I ran back to my room and bolted the door. Ever since I was known to be an Ivashkov things only seem to go wrong. Why? What did I do to deserve this? I looked up as banging sounded at the door.

"Rose open the door please!" shouted Christian, "I need to talk to you!"

I stayed silent looking around my room.

"Rose it's me Lissa please let us explain,"

I looked towards my bathroom and stepped inside seeing a razor and I stepped towards it and picked it up...

**Cliffy**


	16. Chapter 15

The door banged harder as I was about to dig the sharp blade into my skin the door suddenly was on the ground. It scared me so much I dropped the razor yelping. Dimitri walked into my room taking in my appearance. He probably saw how sad and beaten down in life I looked. I just stared at him as Adrian and Christian rushed into the room; looking at them I only saw sadness and pain they caused me. I want things to be back to the way they were!

"Rose please! I love you!" Christian cried.

"Chris, you broke me one too many times and expect me to run into your arms!" I turned to Adrian, "Ever since I found out the truth everything has been going wrong!"

"Rose...I'm Sorry..." He murmured quietly.

"I hate you both and Lissa!" I turned away from them and jumped out the window not hearing what they were about to say.

"Rose!" they all yelled even Dimitri.

I just ran and ran through the woods until I was on the edge of the wards. I heard Dimitri and the Guardians calling out for me. Looking behind me I saw Lissa and Christian walking cautiously towards me.

"Rose..." Chris murmured looking me in the eyes as others surrounded him.

"Bye Chris..." I ran away out of the wards and protection. I kept on running for as fast as my legs would carry me. I heard a noise behind me as I turned "Chris..."

Something was pressed against my mouth as I collapsed unconscious. Blackness over took me.


	17. Chapter 16

CPOV

What have I done? Why did I do it? I don't even love Lissa. I love Rose even though she may be an Ivashkov but that doesn't change anything! When I saw her face it was marked in so much pain that it looked as if she was dying inside. She probably was after all I kissed her best friend! The strange thing was that Liss didn't know why we were kissing neither could I. When Rose burst out crying we snapped out it almost instantly.

-Flashback-

"Hey Liss; you seen Rose?" I asked.

"No Chris but she's probably in her room. Want me to go with you?" she replied.

I looked at her light rose pink lips; they were so beautifully curved. Her emerald green eyes twinkled in the light. Everything about her was beautiful even her golden yellow hair. She made me want to kiss her so much. Before I knew what was happening we were kissing practically making out as my hand went up her shirt. That's when a sob broke out.

-End of Flashback-

I saw Rose in the forest that's when my heart shattered. I caused her all this me! When she said "Bye Chris..." I wanted to run to her and shout to the world that I loved her only her but she ran off; out of the wards. I was going to run after but Alberta held me back; I twisted and tried to break free only to see Lissa and Adrian in the same situation with Yuri and Stan holding them back. We were dragged back to the school were we were sat in Alberta's office. I was anxious to find about Rose that I kept staring at the door in anticipation.

"Christian why did Rose run?" Dimitri asked,

"Because Lissa and I kissed," I could see him about to reply "No...Dimitri, I don't know why I kissed her it felt like I had to kiss her."

"Christian did it ever occur to you that you might have been compelled?" Adrian asked.

I looked at Lissa who looked right back at me, "No Christian I didn't compel you I swear it!"

"If you didn't compel me; who did? And who could be strong enough to compel a spirit user..." I asked looking at Adrian who looked deep in thought.


	18. Chapter 17

**RPOV**

As I woke up I looked around to find myself in a car with three other girls looking around my age with scared expressions. I tried to get up realizing I was chained up so tightly I felt my blood pouring down my wrists.

"Well hello sunshine now that you up!" said an unfamiliar voice; it was a human man.

He had green bottomless eyes that seemed to go on forever and dark shaggy hair. Looking around I saw that all the girls were moroi but none who I recognised. Most were probably non-royals. Why did they want us? What have we done? Suddenly I wasn't in the car anymore but thrown over a man's shoulder as I was knocked out again.

**APOV **

Part of the link Rose and I shared meant I could tell where she was or wasn't; she was my baby sister. I was supposed to protect her but I could tell she was no longer in the wards. Didn't she know strigoi were after her?

As I paced up and down waiting for a report from the guardians who have gone out looking for her; my father was trying to settle my mother. Christian was holding his head in his hands in guilt. I think he was compelled as well as Lissa but Lissa must have had alcohol or something.

"Lissa have u had an alcohol or something recently?"

She looked confused but answered anyway; "No but Jessie gave me a drink of water earlier when we had a talk."

I swear steam was coming out from my ears as I thought about that little weasel who has been trying to get in Rose's pants from day one. I stood up fast and walked straight to the door only to be blocked by Alberta.

"Where are you going?" she asked me giving me a stern glare.

"I am going to sort out that little weasel!" I yelled a little too loudly.

"Adrian!" everyone yelled at me.

"Jesse Zeklos compelled them and gave something to Lissa so he could compel her!" I yelled at them frustrated they weren't listening to me.

Alberta the voice of reason went and got Jessie bringing him back here. Let the torture begin...


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**JPOV (Jessie)**

Ever since Rose has been on top of the world now everyone is treating her like Queen Bee. What about me? I used to be the most popular boy in the school till Rose came along. Even the teachers seemed to love her; well I hate her!

My point is proven as Alberta walks up to me, "Mr Zeklos can you please follow me." It wasn't an order but a question; so I followed her as we arrived at the Ivashkov suite.

She gestured me to go in; so I did and the place looked a mess. It looked like an earthquake had struck. I was looking around when Adrian appeared out of nowhere and punched me in the face.

"What was that for?" I bellowed in pain.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Belikov restrain him as Adrian struggled to get free.

"Let me go! I am gonna kill the little weasel! He has made Rose Miserable now she is gone all because of that little piece of Shit!"

Everyone in the room was now staring at us both with calculating expressions on their faces. Belikov nodded at Alberta and he dragged Adrian into the kitchen as many of the others followed; until I was left with Celeste and another guardian called Ally Benton.

**APOV**

"I can't believe your all just standing here Rose could be in trouble and that dipshit isn't telling us a thing!" I growled at them.

"Adrian calm down..." said Dimitri in a dangerously low voice making him sound scary and with the power to crush me in seconds.

"I am gonna kill him if a hair is harmed on Rose's head," I mutter to myself as Dimitri shoots me a warning glare.

"If what you say is true Adrian then we need proof we can't do anything if we haven't got any proof." Dimitri growled. He actually growled at me!

"What if I use Compulsion...?" I murmured at them, "I have stronger compulsion than most moroi..."

They all looked at me then at each other, "It is illegal Adrian!" Whisper shouted Dimitri.

"I don't care! She is my sister and I will care for her till my last breath and beyond." I yelled completely blowing off being quiet for Jessie may here.

**JPOV**

I could hear Adrian Shouting then it went silent. Two minutes later they all walked back in. I looked at them all wondering what they were going to do with me next.

But looking at Adrian stopped that thought train all together and I felt myself getting lost in the emerald of his eyes. It as compulsion I could tell; trying to fight it but as I did my wall of resistance crumbled and I gave in to the compulsion helplessly as a slave...


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**RPOV**

I woke up drowsily, weakly; pulling myself up into a seating position. In was in a cell that looked something like a prison. Why was I here? Better yet question who brought me here? And Where is here?

"Aww…look the little princess is awake…" A man's voice said.

I looked around looking directly into the eyes of a human man. He had raven black hair and dark dangerous grey eyes that seemed so bottomless you'll never get out. Who is he? Or better yet why is he here? Did he take me? As if he heard my thoughts he replied…

"My name is Luka and I know who you are Ivashkov princess. Strigoi are supposed to fall at your hand. You're here so we can test your blood for its purity..." That didn't sound so bad, a little needle until he carried on, "Well that's what I want but I cant say the same about the boss, he wants to harvest your organs and tissues to make him invincible…" He smiles at me grinning widely.

I couldn't help it; I ran to the bars and puked my guts out until I was retching for breath.

"You're sick and twisted!" I gasped at him.

He smiled and stepped out probably gone to the other girls to tell them his sick and twisted plans…

I laid down on the beg losing all hope and fell into a deep sleep to be pulled into a dream walk with Adrian.

**APOV**

I was compelling Jessie with all the strength I could muster and asked him…

"Did you use compulsion on Christian and Lissa?" I asked clearly and powerfully.

"Yes, it was easy they have an attraction to each other which made it easier for me to compel them. I put a drug in Lissa's drink." I heard it with my own ears…I was going to attack him when I realised Rose will need me now more than ever.

"Why do you hate Rose?" I asked quietly,

"Because she has taken everything from me; my popularity especially." What a lame reason to hate my baby sister…

"Where is Rose?"

"I suppose Luka is harvesting his organs by now…" he smirked at me.

I ran to the bathroom before anyone could react and puked my guts up, I looked around seeing Lissa, Janine, Christian and Dimitri all puking there gut up.

I walked back into the room and had a glass of water. Celeste took Jessie back to his room for him to be questioned later. I was in so much shock I didn't even say a word I just layed down and fell into a deep sleep.

Without realizing it Rose was there in front of me, we were in a dream walk.

"Adrian!" she sobbed crying into my chest. "He wants to harvest my organs and my blood…"

I hugged her tightly with tears in my eyes as we both sobbed together.

"Rose where are you?" I asked her.

"Adrian I can't tell you if you came he'll harvest you as well!" She was crying full on by now.

"Tell me Rose…" I said gently.

"All I know is that I am in a prison somewhere…" she replied, "Tell everyone I love them and tell Christian and Lissa to stay together and I forgive them. Please Addie do it for me." She was begging me now as she disappeared.

My baby sister said goodbye…


	21. Chapter 20

_**Thank you so much **_**floraida**** you have gave me the comment to get me writing more.**

_Chapter 20_

**RPOV **

As I woke up; I felt the doom loom upon me as I looked around the cell confused. Why was I still here? Shouldn't my organs be removed about now...? Not to sound ungrateful or anything but I am confused.

Just then a human came in she was a woman with dark hair that framed around her face. She silently put a gown down; Oh God it looked like a hospital gown! She then put down a cup...from where I was, I could smell the blood in that cup and it was fresh.

She waited there staring at me; I realized they must know of Adrian's gift and let me say my goodbyes. Now that I said them it was time for me to die. I changed into the gown silently and drank from the cup feeling a little strength from the blood. I looked at the woman silently and she took my clothes and walked out of the room locking the door behind her. I sat back down in the corner wondering what would happen next as a gas came wafting in the air and I fell unconscious into a black less deep sleep.

**APOV**

Seeing Rose like that shattered me into a zillion pieces. She was strong, stronger than I had ever thought she was. She was about to face death and yet she was trying to be strong for me for all of us. I had failed her; I mean really failed her since she has lost all hope. In life and beyond she had lost all faith in everything.

Opening my eyes to the bright light I came face to face with Christian. He was looking at me hope shining in his eyes; hope that Rose didn't feel she had no faith in life anymore. I have failed as her big brother, failed her well and truly.

"She's in a prison somewhere she said..." I breathed deeply as it came out as a giant sigh of pain, "she doesn't want us to look for her..."

My voice cracked and I could speak no more of her, all I could do was sob and cry tears of shame; tears of remorse.

**JPOV (Janine)**

What could have happened to Rose, my own daughter that was so bad that Adrian couldn't tell us? I curled my arms around him pulling him in close for a tight hug as I just held him in a motherly way as he drew comfort in my arms.

"I betrayed her..." he whispered and continued whispering such nonsense.

"Adrian, Rose will be fine...you have not betrayed her in any way." I said soothing him by rubbing his arm gently.

Suddenly Adrian ran out towards the bathroom where we heard puking and wrenching. I looked at Abe questionly as we nodded at each other. Soon enough Adrian came out of the bathroom and walked towards us. Breathing heavily he sat down with me and Abe next to him.

"What happened sweetheart...?" I asked him softly rubbing soothing circles into his arm.

**CPOV**

I felt completely useless watching Adrian and his parents. What could be so bad to make Adrian react like this...?

"Rose wants you and Lissa to be happy together...she forgives you." He said looking at me in a ghostly way as if I didn't exist.

He looked at his parents as if telling them a silent message, "She loves us all very much and this is her goodbye because she has lost all hope of ever living again..."

Adrian was interrupted by Abe's banging fist on the wall as he cried out, "Why her?" he growled out.

Janine put a hand on Abe's arm in a soothing but warning way. "Why is she saying goodbye Adrian?" she asked him.

"Because she has lost all hope and is probably dead now..." he ran and puked in a bowl.

"Adrian! Tell us what she said to you!" Lissa demanded sobbing.

"Why should you care? All you do is hurt Rose!" he asked angrily.

"Please tell us Adrian..." Janine asked her voice about to break.

He took one look at her and suddenly couldn't face it anymore, "A guy is going to harvest her organs..." he said and puked into the bowl.

It seemed all of them were puking except me, I surprised even myself by doing the strangest thing; laughing. They all stared at me in horror. It was a hysterical laugh that soon turned into sobs. Rose couldn't be dead; she was the strongest person I knew. I sat on the couch paralysed as my mind shut down from the world and my world turned black.

RPOV

I never woke up; all I see is blackness; like death. Is this what death is like?

**So do you think Rose is dead or not? Do you want them to find out about her or for her to escape?**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys I thought I would update with a quick chappie before I go on holiday to turkey for two weeks tomorrow. My birthday is on the 20****th**** so reviews would be a nice birthday present! Thanks for your support everyone!**

Chapter 21

_Unknown POV (The human who has Rose)_

He said she would be good for the experimentation. He seems like a desperate man since he has a deathly illness which could kill him. He walks around here like he owns the place; stupid Vampire. Apparently Rosemarie was 'The Chosen One' which makes her blood stronger and more special which will probably make me the strongest human ever with vampire abilities.

It is said they have elemental abilities I wonder what element our dear Rosemarie specializes in. I hope its fire that will make me more deadly and stronger to kill every enemy I have ever had. I will kill them all. The old man is a fool, only helping me so I can find a cure for his 'illnesses'. I only wanted him for what he knew. Who knew he would turn out to be a vampire as well? I am going to kill him before he can spill me

_CPOV_

I heard Lissa speaking at first but I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Leave him be he needs to recover his mind has been put through too much," I heard Dimitri say.

"Can't he speed up his recovery Rose need's us!" I heard Adrian whisper shouts.

Why would she need us she's dead isn't she? As if they heard my thoughts Janine answered,

"He doesn't know yet Adrian that she is alive in case you forgot he fainted before you did your spirit trick." She sounded annoyed at him that I couldn't help but laugh in my mind at his stupidity.

"It's not a trick," he muttered.

I opened my eyes as no one was looking at me I said,

"Your right Adrian it is not a trick it is freakiness."

I grinned as everyone jumped at the sound of my voice. No matter the problem your friends would always make you smile at some point. My smile soon faded though as Adrian looked at me sadly.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I do have to have to finish packing. Bye!**


	23. Chapter 22

**I have a big apology to make but I have been busy doing my GCSE exams the only reason for these UD's are the fact I'm on holiday and have some actual time. I wish I could've updated sooner but I have had no time.**

**If you guys have any ideas post to me or even better you can submit a chapter to me and I could incorporate it into the story thanks cause I have had no time.**

Chapter 22

**RPOV**

I breathed out heavily as I got out of the tank. I was incredibly weak as they had taken my blood as well as my essence. I looked up to see who had taken me out of the tank and looked to see a man who was a copy of Dimitri but I knew it was not him; I don't know how it was just a feeling that stirred deep inside of me.

"Who are you? Because I know for a fact that you are not Dimitri!"

"No I am not Dimitri but I am Dmitri his brother, well long lost brother and I was hired to save you."

I looked at him shocked as he lifted me onto his shoulder and we ran to an air shaft as he hoisted me up as we began to crawl through the vent.

As we crawled through the long claustrophobic space I heard the distant noise of talking as I peered down a vent entrance to see my friends and family with guns pointing at them.

**APOV**

Here we were standing against the wall as guns faced us as we once looked for Rose but she was nowhere to be seen.

_-Flash back-_

"_C'mon Adrian! Rose could be in trouble!" Christian shouted at me._

_We quickly run out to the vans and hopped in with Dimitri driving as Lissa and Christian were hugging each other in the back._

_As we came to the warehouse where one of Abe's trusted men had found out this was where Rose was. We all quickly entered as we were walking we came upon a lab that had tubes and syringes of blood._

_I heard Lissa gasp quickly as about twenty men entered holding guns in their arms pointing them at us._

_-End of Flash back-_

Here we are now as a TV lowered revealing the shadow of a man who started to speak.

"Well it is nice to see you again Abe and Janine although I wish you would have left us alone."

An audible gasp was heard through the room from Janine as Abe's face turned a pale shade. Abe soon swallowed his fear quickly as he spoke his voice firm and clear.

"What do you want from us Caleb?" Abe asked slowly.

"Well I want a world where you and your wife are crushed and your children serving my personal desires."

"W-"Abe was quickly interrupted.

"I want revenge on what you did to Asena."

(AN: I CHOSE THE NAME BECAUSE IT MEANS 'BEAUTIFUL GIRL')

"It wasn't our fault she died, it was nobody's fault you should not blame anyone. She died happy and loved by all of us." Janine said kindly looking the man that appeared on the screen looking in his eyes.

The man had brown shaggy hair and a clean beard that did not overflow like Abe's he had sharp cheekbones and brown almost black piercing eyes.

"You don't know the truth, do you Janine? Your husband didn't tell you, did he?" Caleb asked.

"I had nothing to tell her, Asena's death was of natural causes."

"That's what you would have them believe wouldn't you Brother."

**There's that chapter. For the next chapter I hope to show Asena's death if you guys have any ideas for it PM me or if you want to write part of the chapter PM me thanks guys.**


	24. Chapter 23

**I am sorry for the lack of consistency on my updates but my exams have started this year. I have only just finished and I am exhausted but I thought you deserve a chapter. I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Also if anyone needs a beta I am offering my services.**

Chapter 23

**Caleb POV**

-Flashback-

"Asena, honey I am just going to get us both a milkshake; ok?" I asked her.

"Ok Caleb, hurry back my love."

As I walked towards the milkshake stand I couldn't help but feel something was about to happen that would change my life forever. As I walked back towards Asena holding her favourite, a chocolate milkshake, I smiled thinking of my best friend and brother Abe who I talked to about asking her to marry me.

I was about to turn the corner when I heard her voice and his...

"Abe, please take me with you; I love you..." I heard her cry not fully hearing what she was saying.

"You know I cannot my darling..." I heard him reply to her.

I left the milkshake on the curb and sharply turned away.

-Flashback-

I know Asena would never do that to me Abe probably seduced her into falling in love with him.

"You were my best friend Abe and you seduced Asena, then you left her for that whore of a wife leaving me to pick up the pieces!" I shouted sharply.


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed **

Chapter 24

Abe POV

The one thing in all my life that I regret was Asena's death; even though it wasn't my fault truly I felt the guilt over my head. I had told people that she had died of natural causes but that wasn't the case. She had died because I had failed to protect her from a man who desired her beyond all measures. His name was Gregori.

_-Flashback-_

The day Asena had met Gregori was a sad day for all involved. Asena, Caleb and I had attended the funeral of an old dear friend of ours.

"Hello Abe," Gregori greeted me with a nod to Caleb; "Who is this?"

"This is Asena, a friend." I replied apprehensively. I didn't like Gregori from the moment that I had met him, he slivered through women tempting them; playing with them like toys.

I knew from this moment of meeting Asena he had set his eyes on a new prize.

_-End of Flashback-_

Gregori had developed had developed an infatuation with Asena as he began to date her a few weeks later. He had proclaimed his love for her in many ways like bringing her flowers or lavish jewellery to spoil her with. Asena was overjoyed to feel such profession of love that she gave herself to Gregori without a second thought. Once the deed had been done Asena had seen the dark side of Gregori.

Gregori had a dark shadow looming over him; he was a living vulture diving in for the prey that was Asena. He had become a monster that abused her without a seconds thought. Asena had soon become a shadow of herself hiding in her shell instead of standing tall. When she had confided in Caleb and I; we vowed to get her out.

Once Asena was free of that monster she began a new life with Caleb's help where they learned to trust and love one another. They were the jigsaw pieces for one another and just when we thought things were getting better darkness loomed again.

The first threatening note had Asena shying away from herself once again; keeping these things from both Caleb and I. Months went on as Asena got more scared as she finally broke down confiding in me.

_-Flashback-_

Asena was sobbing so hard she could barely stand so I sat her down on a chair.

"What is wrong bebek abla?"

"I-I-I-I have be-e-e-e-n getting threatening notes...kardeş," she broke down at that point as my heart broke at the sight of her.

"Don't worry I will protect you but I must go and do some work in America."

"Abe, please take me with you; I love you kardeş I'm scared..." I gave her a tight hug.

"You know I cannot my darling bebek abla; I love you to my bebek abla."

_-Flashback-_

"Caleb I had never seduced Asena she was my sister and I cared for her like a brother. She died because of Gregori who desired her with a dark passion that killed her and I couldn't protect her!" Janine put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I gave Janine a small smile as we both recalled Asena's funeral and the darkness of that day when Abe killed Gregori.

"Gregori was our friend Abe I don't believe you after you seduced Asena." Caleb angrily spoke.

"I fell in love with Janine in America; why would I seduce Asena and make up such lies!" Abe burst.

"Tell me how much your daughter means to you...Does she mean as much as Asena did to you or more?" Caleb questioned smirking. "Because you're never going to see her again!"

**AN:**

**Translations I found these on the internet so sorry if they aren't right.**

**Bebek abla – Little sister**

**Kardeş – brother **


	26. Chapter 25 & Epilogue

Chapter 25-Epilogue

**AN: I hope everyone is enjoying my story and is reading it I can't tell as there have been no reviews**

Abe POV

"What do you mean Caleb?"

RPOV

We were still listening near the vent when we heard Caleb's final sentence.

"Tell me how much your daughter means to you...Does she mean as much as Asena did to you or more?" Caleb questioned smirking. "Because you're never going to see her again!"

Dmitri and I looked at one another as the fans in the vent started to blow at us and my scream could be heard inside the room as we landed in the room as Dmitri pushed us out and we were quickly bound with silver chains by the men with guns.

Then out of a small door on the left wall Caleb appeared with a gun and a knife as he fired a round into Dmitri's left leg. Everyone all flinched as me and Lissa's screams were out in the deathly silence. I was sobbing really badly until I heard Dmitri's groan and Dimitri's sigh in relief. Then the silence in the room was a blanket as Caleb's knife and gun was pressed against me.

"Janine, I'll let you decide how your daughter dies, gun or knife?"

All that could be heard was Janine's sobs as she was lost for words and everyone was holding their breaths. They all wanted to save me but I didn't want them to get hurt like Dmitri.

"Any last words Rose?" Caleb asked.

"Screw you, I love you all especially you Christian and I forgive you and Lissa for all the hurt you have caused me."

A harsh laugh sounded out as Caleb shot me in the heart and stabbed me in my stomach as I fell to the floor. I could already feel myself drifting as the world turned black and my life ended.

CPOV

As I watched my one and true love die the world stopped as I begged for death so I may rejoin my love again and feel the love of her arms wrapped around me.

Abe POV

My baby girl was dead and it was all my fault for not protecting her now all I could do was avenge her and I did as we somehow killed Caleb; I didn't register how as all I could think of was my baby. My little Rose.

_2 Weeks Later_

No POV

This was the day of Rose's funeral and the day Christian decided it was time to join his love and be in her arms once again. This was a day of death as Christian drank poison beside her grave so he may join his love and Janine died from grief of losing her precious Rose. Many hearts broke as many lives were lost and sadness poured over now that the glue that stuck them forever was lost by the hands of a villain who was a lost soul and is still lost looking for his light.

**The End**

**AN: So what do you think? I thought I would end it here and create a sad ending; hopefully the next story will have a happy ending. Please no Hate Reviews!**


End file.
